Video-based sleep monitors for infants are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,922,653 describes a crib mobile and surveillance system which communicates video data captured by a camera within a mobile member housing, and sounds received by a microphone disposed in a base, to a handheld monitor. The video data are displayed and broadcast in real time on a monitor screen on the handheld monitor to remotely monitor a child lain in a crib having the present device.
As another example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2013/0342693 describes a video-enabled baby monitoring system including a transmitter with a camera feature, which captures motion and includes microprocessors that generate a series of video signal codes, which are transmitted at specific radio frequencies to a dedicated receiver unit. The transmitter unit also includes an infrared light source and a sound capture source, wherein the sound capture source generates sound signal codes. Another unit provides for enhanced, convenient data transfer from the transmitter unit and may be selected from a number of adaptor docking stations; or a smart phone platform; or a docking cradle with Wi-Fi capability.